Where You Are
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim misses Ron.


Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this fic.

**Where You Are**

Kim walked slowly through the field of stones. She struggled to maintain her composure, even now. It was late afternoon and the sun would soon be setting. A warm breeze pulled at her and tossed her hair over her shoulder. The green leaves of the trees rustled in the wind. She continued to walk toward her destination and as she reached where she wanted to be, she stopped. Another breeze came by; she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_Who can say for certain  
__Maybe you're still here  
__I feel you all around me  
__Your memory's so clear_

Ron, Oh, Ron, I miss you so, so much. I can still see you so clearly. You in your jersey and black pants or in your mission clothes. I can feel your arms around me, your hand in mine.

_Deep in the stillness  
__I can hear you speak  
__You're still an inspiration  
__Can it be  
__That you are my  
__Forever love  
__And you are watching over me from up above_

When it is quiet like it is now, I can hear your voice. I can hear the music of your laugh. You always told me that it was me that was the strong one, the important one. I wanted to tell you so much that you were so wrong. It was you who was strong. In your own quiet laid back way, you showed more strength than I could have ever had myself. I will love you forever, I promised you that. I know that even though you are far away you are watching over me.

_Fly me up to where you are  
__Beyond the distant star  
__I wish upon tonight  
__To see you smile  
__If only for awhile to know you're there  
__A breath a way's not far  
__To where you are_

Kim raised her arms from her sides and let the breeze take her jacket under her arms. "Oh, Ron, just reach from where you are and lift me up to you. I long to see your face, to see your smile, that same smile that always brings so much joy to my heart. No matter how bad the stitch was, your smile would always seem to make it easier. If I could only be with you for just a little bit, it would do my heart so much."

_Are you gently sleeping  
__Here inside my dream  
__And isn't faith believing  
__All power can't be seen_

You are sleeping here in my mind, in my dreams, my faith in you never subsides.

_As my heart holds you  
__Just one beat away  
__I cherish all you gave me everyday  
__'Cause you are my  
__Forever love  
__Watching me from up above_

You made my heart so full, with each beat, I remember you. You have given me so much. You gave me friendship when I didn't deserve it. You taught me to accept each person as they are. You showed me that inner strength is greater than physical strength. You have shown me the true power of your heart, being able to see into each person heart, treating each new friend as someone special. You also have shown me true and complete love.

_And I believe  
__That angels breathe  
__And that love will live on and never leave_

Our love has and will last forever.

_Fly me up  
__To where you are  
__Beyond the distant star  
__I wish upon tonight  
__To see you smile  
__If only for awhile  
__To know you're there  
__A breath a way's not far  
__To where you are_

I know that you would bring me to you now if you could. To that distant place. Oh, how I to see that goofy smile of yours. I could always count on that smile no matter what. If I could wish for anything right now it would be to see that smile. Just for a bit, to know, that somehow that you are not so far away.

_I know you're there  
__A breath a way's not far  
__To where you are_

Kim opened her eyes and glanced at the stone she was standing before. She read the inscription even though she knew it by heart.

**Ronald Adrian Stoppable **

**Kimberly Ann Stoppable**

June 20, 1987 - August 10, 2025  
September 30, 1987 -

Friend Friend  
Partner Partner  
Husband Wife  
Father Mother

A voice came from behind her. "Mom, are you okay"

"Grandma" said a small voice as a small package wrapped itself aroundKim's leg.

"Ann, you know better than that. You could have knocked your Grandmother over." Her son said. He pulled the toddler off of Kim and pattedthe little girlon the rear. "Now go back to the car and tell mommy that we will be back in just a few minutes." He stood and gazed at his mother a moment before turning to the gravestone. He stepped up beside of his mother and placed his arm around her shoulders. "Are you okay? Your doctor told me the news."

Kim leaned her head over on her son's shoulder. "This is one stitch I won't be able to get out off. Dr. Kramer said it is advanced and it would be over soon, and there would be little pain."

"But mom, you can fight this, we can fight this. We'll look the world over, we'll get Wade's son to help. Surely we can find a cure somehow." Her son said his voice shaking.

"You are so much like your father. He never gave up. He would push me to be better in everything. He was my life, my everything. He was taken from me too soon. No son" Kim said. "I have already checked with Wade. There is no cure for this one. Besides, I'm tired. I have lived a full life, and I want to see your father so, so much."

The pair turned and walked back to the waiting van.

Kim woke up one morning, a few weeks later, for once she didn't hurt. As she rolled over she heard a voice that she had not heard in years. "KP?" She opened her eyes to see a mop of unruly blonde hair, a wonderful, goofy grin and pair of happy dark brown eyes. "Welcome home KP." Ron said.

* * *

Not much to say about this one. I wrote this one mainly for myself, then thought I would share it with you. This fic is based on a song by Josh Groban. This song "Where you are" is a very fine song and has a wonderful message. Try and find it sometime, I think you will enjoy it. Thanks for reading my stuff. I have a number of fics in mind, including more chapters of Wannaweep, the "I am"s and maybe a couple of new story lines. One of the new stories coming will be darker than I normally write. 


End file.
